Lost, Then Found
by Skylight Reality
Summary: Dru, a normal girl, finds herself wrapped in a supernatural world where she'll have to trust not only her loyal friend Benjamin, but a little girl who seeks to return home and a couple of smoking hot Dramphirs. Along the way, Dru realizes who she is and her true potential. This is a Dru and Christophe story.
1. Chapter 1

**Dru (POV)**

I was sprinting now. At first the balls of my feet were dancing on pavement, gliding blissfully towards the exit of the new School I had to attend. I first thought, as I was running through the woods, that they caught me. I wasn't suppose to leave School grounds, and the thought of Ben and the Guards dragging me back for a lecture wasn't really what I had in mind.

Ben, or Benjamin, was the main Guard and my only friend at this dumb High School. Since School started and I was (again) the new kid, Ben the Guard had always been nice and protective of me. He was the only person I could come close to trust, yet still stuck to his job of lecturing and harassing all the students. My Dad hadn't been home for a couple days now, and so I decided to ditch class to search for clues around the house, as to were he might have gone.

So I was running. Once I had passed the exit doors, I felt a weird presence on my right. It was going almost the same pace I was, which was pretty fast considering I was born with super speed. Then another presence to my left, same speed. They were gaining on me. After a minute of consistent running, I was starting to doubt Ben was the one chasing me. He would have yelled for me to stop, then again, the others would have too. My doubt also came from the consistent speed. Nobody could outrun me… they couldn't even come close.

I turned my head fast to my left, then fast to my right. I was sprinting now. They were definitely not the Guards from School. Even though I took a quick glance, I could make out their horrid faces. They didn't look human… they didn't look real. As we ran, they started to gain speed, while I started to lack it. I couldn't lead them to the house, and I couldn't turn back… I was getting trapped.

At that exact moment, I realized my surroundings. A little ways behind the School were the Woods. It had always reminded me of Hogwarts with the Forbidden Forest behind it. Somewhere in the middle of these woods, there is a ditch. The ditch could fit a person and a half…a perfect hiding spot. Luckily said ditch was just a couple feet away. I went as fast as my feet could go, quickly gaining speed so that they were far enough away to make the jump.

_Here goes nothing!_, I thought just before I jumped into the ditch. In two seconds, the unheard sound of pattering feet glided almost god-like past the ditch. I waited till I knew they were gone, then adjusted my footing. In the ditch, each foot was on the opposite side of the "wall", holding me up. My hands were just below the rim of the opening, while my head was bent in an angle that made my hair become the lid to the ditch. From the outside, my hair looked like mud… _but I bet my hair had mud in it anyway_.

As I dropped and landed gracefully to the bottom, I realized it was tighter than I had thought. I had no room to move around, and all I could see was painted black darkness. All of a sudden, I heard a muffled cry of pain coming from my feet. I squinted down and picked my foot up. There, on the ground of the ditch, was a little girl. I screamed.

**I hadn't written in a while and thought that I should give this story a try. I also noticed that there hasn't been many updates for fanfics lately so I wanted to write one. REVIEW BELOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Dru POV)**

I jumped quickly out of the ditch and fell to the ground, my butt smacking onto the grass. I sat in a crouched position on the ground, trying to catch my breath. The little girl climbed gracefully out of the ditch. _Shouldn't she be running away?_ But she didn't. She just stood still…watching me. The little girl seemed to be around the age of four. She had straight, dirty blonde hair and green eyes that flashed every time I made a move. Her expression was full of wonder and curiosity, but her eyes showed the obvious fear of being in the woods with a stranger. _What was she doing in the woods anyway?…_

I got up off the ground, walked slowly towards her till I was a foot away, and knelt on the ground eye level. Her expression never faltered the whole time I was moving, though I did notice her little hand tighten into a fist, squeezing the life out of her toy dog.

" Hi… my name's Dru, what's yours?" I asked her. She stayed quiet for a minute, wondering if she should respond, then said softly, "Katie."

"Hey Katie, do you know where your parents are?" I was still trying to get my mind wrapped around the fact that I was being chased not three minutes ago.

She shook her head violently, " No!" She cried. "I got lost. Those men came and we started running, but then my foot got stuck in a branch and right when it came unstuck, I saw I was alone and hid." _What were you and your parents doing in the woods in the first place._

"Alright, alright…" I said slowly, thinking about what to do next. " Do you know where your parents might have gone?" She shook her head. We were still in the middle of the woods far from school and my house, and I didn't feel like being here when those guys came back. All of a sudden I got an idea. I stood up and started to walk out of the woods and towards my house. She ran up to me to walk beside me.

" So… how old are you?" I asked.

" How old are you?"

" Sixteen."

" Six." _What… she looks four! _

"What type of dog are you carrying around?"

" He's not a dog! He is Sam the wolf." She protested.

"… Sam? You named your stuffed wolf-dog Sam?" I asked bewildered.

" Yes and be nice to Sam… and he is not a dog!" _Okay…_

" So if your six that means your in… first grade right? Don't you have School to be at?"

" So your sixteen that means your in… School! Shouldn't you be there?"

Our conversation kept going. I came up with the stupidest, meaningless subjects to talk about, so that she would be occupied as we got closer and closer to my house. The layout of this small town I've been living in was simple enough. Left of the School I was going to, were the houses and developments where everyone lived and worked day by day. Right of the School were the Woods, and to the right of the Woods was my house. My dad wanted to lay low and be separate from everyone else. So yes, everyday we've been here I've had to walk to School through the Woods. No big deal since there wasn't anything bad in them… until now. Once we were clear of the woods and were closer to my house, I noticed that it was dark outside, probably around nine o'clock. Katie came to an abrupt stop. I was a few feet ahead of her when I stopped to look back.

" What's wrong?" I asked confused.

" I need to find my parents." She said.

" I know… I promise we'll find them soon. But it's dark out and we need to get some sleep. First thing in the morning, I promise we'll look for them." She nodded, her eyes tired from the day, and we walked hand in hand into the house.

**Just to make sure you guys know, this story is a Dru/ Christophe story and this chapter was just a bonding moment between the characters. Christophe and a couple of his "friends" will be coming very soon. Next chapter will have more action in it and I will try to update faster. REVIEW BELOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Dru POV)**

I opened the door to my house. What I didn't expect was to see the interior ruined and in shreds. The old gray sofa in the living room was now on its side, looking like it just suffered a terrible stroke. The flat screen T.V on the wall was now cracked open and on the floor, shards of glass all around it. In the kitchen, the drawers were ripped apart with its contents thrown about. The sink was running water and was starting to flood the house. As I was searching around what was now my catastrophic house, Katie was standing at the door step hugging her stuffed wolf and screaming at the top of her lungs. I rushed over to her and put my hand on her mouth. Above us I could just make out the tinniest sound of tapping feet across the floorboards. I pointed to the staircase then at me, and the little girl seemed to get the hint. As I slowly made my way to the stairs, I turned back and saw Katie hiding behind a fallen chair staring at me, wide eyed and frightened. It reminded me of when I was a little girl, my mom's last goodbye, as she hid me under the floorboards in a secret room and demanded I be silent. Once I found she was dead, I cried myself to sleep every night for a year.

I quickly shook the thoughts away, grabbed a shard of broken glass from the T.V, and charged upstairs. But before I could reach the top and be revealed to them, something was thrown across the room followed by yelling. Quietly, I peeked through the side wall and then flung myself back. In my Dad's bedroom were two weird-looking men who were trashing the room, searching for something they obviously were not finding. One was angry and stubborn, the other bored and annoyed. I decided to listen in on their conversation and to search the room for exits.

"Ugh! I'm sick of this! We're not getting any closer to finding the location!" The angry one yelled, then through something else on the floor.

"This is the location George, I'm sure of it. We'll find them, just give it time." The bored one replied, annoyed.

"Give it time!? Ron are you crazy! We don't have time! If _he_ finds out that the Stevocha is alive and that we don't have a clue as to where she is, he will kill us! I wish the stupid girl would come home so I can kill her like I did to her precious Daddy the other day." George said as Ron hummed in agreement.

I gasped in shock and they both turned their heads to find exactly what they're looking for… _me_. Both of them suddenly started to smile in a beastly manner, and were slowly making their way towards me. With my shard of glass, I walked up to the one named Ron and slashed him across his cheek. In a millisecond, his face and neck twisted back to look at me, making a bone-cracking noise. He opened his mouth showing horrid looking fangs and then grabbed me so I wouldn't run away. The one named George charged at me, with his large fangs aimed at me. But before he could do anything, I kicked him in the private parts and then brought my foot back to do same to Ron. He let go me and I ran straight towards the closest exit, the windows, and grabbed a bat from the floor. Now both were furious and coming at me in light speed at I literally batted them away with the bat in my hands. My choice of weapon was suiting me well until one of them decided to grab it out of my hands and break it into two, while the other picked me up and through me out the window.

I fell on the grass, making a "thump" noise as I hit the ground. Now, tons of tiny shards of glass were poking through my arms and legs, creating a blood pool all around me. I couldn't move anything except my eyes, as I saw the two creature- looking men glide out of the two-story window and stand gracefully on the grass floor outside my house. They were walking towards me, knowing that I was powerless and couldn't move. I sneaked a glance towards the door and saw Katie standing tall and afraid, but ready to pounce. She started out in a jog in our direction, both of the men with their backs to her. Then all of a sudden, Katie transformed into a werewolf the size of a Golden Retriever. But before they could have time to turn around, Katie had already bitten their legs and ran towards me. Spooked and lying in my own blood, I stayed on the ground motionless knowing we were going to die. But then as I looked in the distance awaiting my death, I saw three men also in lightning speed, rush towards Ron and George. The last thing I remember was looking into icy blue eyes…

**I am so SORRY! The reason I haven't updated in a while is because my computer died and I had to get a new one. Also school started and I had tons of homework to do! I also remember me saying that Chris and some of the others would come in this chapter, but I wanted to focus on the Nosferats. Also please tell me if I'm spelling any of the names wrong so I can fix them. I'll try to UPDATE SOON! REVIEW BELOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Dru POV)**

My eyes opened to the sound of alternative music blasting from the room next to where I lay and a faint group of sync voices saying, " Swiper no swiping!", streaming through the T.V. Icy blue eyes were looking intently at me, screaming for an understanding. Expanding my vision, I saw the face that owned the taut blue eyes. A boy with angular cheek bones and voluptuous lips was relaxed against the back of a desk chair, seeming at ease yet had a constant alertness to him. As I woke up to reality, I realized I was in a Queen sized bed in a room with brown walls and a flat screen, which displayed "Dora the Explorer". I tried to get up and found out I could only move an inch before the pain had started to kick in. A hand was placed on my shoulder pushing me back onto the bed, soft but firm.

"Lay down Dru, your body needs to rest after what happed last night." The soft orderly voice of my old friend filled my ears and I gave a weak sigh of relief.

"Ben! How- where-! What happened! Who were those men at my house! What are you doing here?" _… What was _I _doing here?_

He laughed. "I'll tell you all about it later. For right now you need your rest. And don't worry about those guys… we took care of them." I looked from Ben to the cute chestnut hair blue-eyed boy and back.

Then a thought came to me. "Where's Katie!" I demanded, sitting upright and avoiding the horrid pain in my side.

The boy pointed downward towards the carpet, where little Katie sat cross-legged watching Dora and her monkey friend. "Wolf girl here wanted to watch this, so I put it on for her. My name's Christophe." Throughout his little speech he seemed to be watching my every move, observing and waiting for me to let loose on what had happened last night, in my perspective. Almost as if he was afraid of what I had witnessed would heighten my chances to run away.

"Dru." I said without thinking, watching Katie like a hawk. She was so engrossed into the T.V that she hadn't noticed I had wakened up. All of a sudden, she turned her head and came at me with an enormous bear hug… or should I say wolf hug.

"Dru! Thank god you're alive! I was so scared and then these guys came in a blink of a second and attacked the bad guys. I was like, "Woo- hoo!" and they were like, "Woo- pow!"… it was all pretty dramatic if I do say so myself." Katie exclaimed smugly with her high voice and a big smile plastered on her face.

I looked at her with a blank face for one second before grinning and spurting out a series of laughing fits. Forgetting my surroundings for a split second, I hugged her to me and smiled. Ben and Christophe were staring at us the whole time, Ben amused and Christophe dumbfounded. Suddenly the door to the small hotel room opened to reveal a man standing in the middle of the doorway looking straight at me, a room filled with music blaring behind him.

He bowed. "Milady! Nice to see you up and alive. I am the infamous Leon, but you may call me Leo." He walked towards me, picked up my hand, and kissed the back of it.

I smirked. "And you can me Dru." He nodded, coming out of whatever character he was playing and went straight to the fridge and brought out two cokes. He threw one at me and I caught it on reflex, glancing at Christophe every two seconds.

"I hate to ask this of you Dru. I know I have just told you to relax and you may, but we need to get on the road if we're going to make it to the Order."

"Order?"

The others nodded and Katie got up and grabbed her stuffed wolf, walking towards the door. I got up slowly and almost tripped, but Christophe caught me by the waist and I grabbed his shoulders before I fell. We looked at each other for a moment before straightening up and walking to Ben's car. Right before I followed Leo, Christophe, and Katie out of the hotel, Ben grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"I know you have many questions and I promise I will answer them soon, but my job right now is to protect you and make sure we get to the Order safely." He whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I asked.

"… Let's just say you are a very special person that people want to hurt or help." Ben replied gruffly . Then he glided out the door and into the parking lot.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Just a heads up I am hoping to finish this story before the end of the year. REVIEW!**


End file.
